Semiconductor structures are structures that are used or formed in the fabrication of semiconductor devices. Semiconductor devices include, for example, electronic signal processors, electronic memory devices, photoactive devices, and microelectromechanical (MEMS) devices. Such structures and devices often include one or more semiconductor materials (e.g., silicon, germanium, a III-V semiconductor material, etc.), and may include at least a portion of an integrated circuit.
MEMS devices are devices that have both physically active features and electrically active features. The active features of MEMS devices may have micro-scale and/or nano-scale features. For example, MEMS devices may have active features having cross-sectional dimensions of about 100 μm or less.
MEMS devices often comprise a transducer that converts electrical energy in the form of, for example, a voltage or current into kinetic energy (physical energy) in the form of, for example, mechanical deflection or vibrations, or that converts kinetic energy into electrical energy. For example, MEMS devices include resonators that generate resonant mechanical vibrations responsive to an applied electrical signal. MEMS devices also include sensors that are used to sense physical phenomena (e.g., deflection, pressure, vibrations, etc.), by sensing variations in an electrical signal caused by the physical phenomena. Some MEMS devices may be characterized as both resonators and sensors.
Many types of resonators are known in the art and include, for example, plate acoustic wave resonators, flexural mode resonators, bulk acoustic wave (BAW) resonators, surface acoustic wave (SAW) resonators, and film bulk acoustic resonators (FBARs).